


Prompts for x-men fanfics, probably more Dadneto based.

by Ell_woods



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: This is my prompt work, anyone can take them, in fact i want anyone to write from them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ell_woods/pseuds/Ell_woods
Summary: Hi everyone who sees this, I am just leaving some prompts that my mind thinks of. They'll probably be mostly Dadneto but anyone can take one and run with it if you want to. I don't even want credit if you make something from one of these.





	Prompts for x-men fanfics, probably more Dadneto based.

(so in this Peter is kinda out of it, probably has a concussion or something. Basically just be knocked around and Erik has come to save the day because the X-Men need it.)  
(Also the villain I haven't made up mentally what they look like so there will be no describing physical attributes of the villain in this.)

"The great X-Men taken down by little old me. What a brilliant day of work for me. Nobody will want you now when you're this pathetic." laughter followed the statement. He was so full of himself. "And you're all alone, no alliance to save you. This is why even the corrupt have friends." He opened his mouth to continue his rant but was cut off by another voice.

"The X-Men might not have an alliance with anyone but they do have friends." Magneto said floating down from where ever he had come from. "The brotherhood will always be ready to help the X-Men. We're mutants and mutants stand together in times of need." Now other members of the brotherhood appeared from the trees surrounding them. "You may have beaten the X-Men when you were fresh to battle but can you take the brotherhood now you're fatigued." The brotherhood looked overall generally angry that this being had hit their enemies. 

The villain had fear in his eyes yet stood firm on his patch of land. "The great Magneto and his brotherhood. It will be fun to take you down as I have just down to your 'friends'." He spat the last word in disgust. "You say they are your friends and yet you fight them. Don't be a coward, choose a side and stick with it." The villains body went tense readying for battle once more. "Now, let me say my one liner and we shall start." He paused. "What shall it be. Ah. Mental bender come to be melted." The Villain looked down."Well that was shit but oh well let us get down to the fight."

"My Dad can do that!" Shouted Peter from where he lay on the ground." You know him...." He trailed off. "Magneto." With that his eyes closed, back into unconsciousness.

The world seemed to drop a couple of degrees as Erik remember something the speedster had said near him years ago. 'My mum knew a guy that could do that.' A simple sentence forgotten that had hidden a world from him, a world now laying bleeding and unconscious on the floor. Later when his mind was clear he would check the fact but now the simple idea was the most logical. "My son... You beat my son." So many emotions flickered in Erik's eyes. "I would be scared if I were you. I've already lost too much to lose him to something so pitiful as you. Get ready to die."

(Then I see Erik beating the Villain to the brink of death and going over to Peter and being emotional over him as he fears for Peter's life. Peter is fine though its just he produces so much blood that he can also lose quite a lot very quickly.


End file.
